


Just Relax, Baby

by pliantlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Football Player Louis, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Top Louis, these two horny bastards cant keep it in their pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pliantlouis/pseuds/pliantlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis cant seem to get this football match off his mind, so Harry helps him relax. Before and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was always this way in the large van. All five boys would be comfortable with a single driver as they made their way to a certain destination. But this time, there was a sort of nervousness in the air as they were on their way to Doncaster to support Louis in his football match. The driver was seated up front, casually humming to himself while Niall, Zayn, and Liam all sat in the middle row, squished in together. And as usual, Harry and Louis were cuddled in the back.

Louis was enveloped in Harry’s strong arms. Louis’ nervous attitude made him stiff in his secret lover’s arms. That’s right, secret lover. Everyone knew about Elounor and how they were supposedly in love but none of it was true, it was all a hoax. Yet, the few fans that were able to see past the concealer were particularly aware of the Larry Stylinson relationship. And those were Louis and Harry’s favorite directioners, even if Louis had to lie about that too.

Come to think of it, Louis had a lot to lie about in his life. He had to lie about being in a relationship with Eleanor. She really meant nothing to him besides for a “beard” as the fans stated it. He had to lie about management covering every aspect of his life up. Every move he made and every tweet he sent was for management’s very reason to keep the band’s image. But Louis had to lie about being in love with Harry. He wasn’t able to even glance at the younger lad without getting reprimanded by management. It used to be so easy with Harry on X-Factor when there was no one to manage them. They could do whatever they wanted freely. But now, everything in Louis’ diamond life was a sharp-cut lie.

“What are you thinking about, babe?” Harry’s rough voice asked. Louis sighed and snuggled deeper into his boyfriend’s tanned arms. Louis eyed his many tattoos, letting his fingertips scale over the markings of forever.

“Us. Management. Everything.” Louis simply mumbled. “You know it’s only for now. One day, we can come out.” Harry said while running his large fingers through Louis’ light fringe. He was so glad Louis got that hair back. It just wasn’t the same without being able to grab those feathery locks while the older lad did incredible things to him.

“Harry, baby, I know you want to come out and trust me, I do too. Management will never let us.” Louis paused. His blue eyes never dared to meet Harry’s intense green ones. “I just want to be able to love you.” Louis whispered. Harry hugged him tighter. Times like these were the ones where Harry wanted to fire management for making his beautiful Louis hurt. Therefore, Harry was the one to transfer the subject.

“Are you nervous for your football match today?” Harry asked the smaller boy. Louis nodded with a shudder. “Very.” Louis sighed, feeling his tummy churn with butterflies. An idea struck Harry. “I can fix that, Boo.” Harry winked. Louis cocked an eyebrow and sat up to look at the Cheshire lad.

“And what would that be?” Louis asked almost nervously. Harry smirked and leaned forward to the row of boys in front of him. Harry tapped the closest boy to him, Niall. Harry whispered something in his ear which was inaudible to Louis. Niall gave a bit of horrified look but soon composed, and leaned over to Zayn and Liam and gave them a look. All three boys then took out their IPods and plugged their headphones into their ears. Zayn gave Harry a thumbs-up and Harry grinned, turning to Louis.

“Lay back and relax, Boo.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear which sent chills down his spine. Louis leaned back against the leather seats. Harry leaned in closer to Louis and began kissing him softly. Their lips molding together gently but soon quicker. Harry slid his tongue into Louis’ already open mouth. Louis thought this was the extent of what Harry was going to do, but he was so wrong. Harry’s fingers went down and ran themselves over Louis’ hidden cock. Louis gasped as Harry began palming Louis through his sweatpants. 

“Harry wh-what are you doing?” Louis stuttered, the sensation of Harry’s movements affecting his breathing. Harry chuckled deeply. “Relaxing you, baby.” Harry nibbled Louis’ ear after whispering his sensual words. Louis grew hard at this. Harry then slipped his large hand into Louis’ boxers, rubbing his shaft slowly. Louis moaned at Harry’s cold fingers on his warm length. Harry stopped touching Lou’s shaft and tugged on his boxers.

“Off.” Harry growled. “What if the boys see us?” Louis panicked. He had never done this sort of thing in front-or well behind-his bandmates. Yet, the feeling of being caught made him harder. So, forgetting his recent words, Louis quickly pulled his loose pants and boxers down to his knees. Harry smirked at him and mumbled against his neck, “Good boy.”

Harry tore his lips from Louis’ neck and focused everything on the hard penis in his large hand. His thumb ran over the tip, spreading the precome around Lou’s length. Louis moaned, his fingers digging into the leather seats. The single touches of Harry’s hands could’ve been able to make him release everything at once. But then, Harry made him hold it in by squeezing the base.

“Don’t come just yet.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ pillow soft lips. Louis gripped the back of Harry’s head, making sure there was no air between the two’s meshing lips. The kiss was messy while Harry pleasured his little friend. Despite the groan of displeasure Louis made when Harry pulled away, his mind was soon focused on Harry’s mouth taking him in.

Louis pulled a sharp breath of air into his lungs. Harry’s lips were magic and he already knew that from plenty of times before. But every time Harry gave him a blowjob, it felt like the first time all over again. It was because Harry and those huge pink lips and that strong tongue could be the ultimate death of him. The way they twisted and sculpted to match Louis’ penis was pure perfection.

“Fuck, Haz, don’t stop.” Louis moaned, one hand tugging on Harry’s godly curls and the other rested on his back, nails digging into his shirt. Harry began sucking Louis’ dick. Hollowing his cheeks and swallowing everything Louis had to offer. Harry went down on him harder and shoving everything down his throat, deep-throating his lover. Louis moaned in intense pleasure pulling on Harry’s curls harder which made Harry moan against his cock. The vibrations sent a huge wave of pleasure throughout Louis’ thin veins. Harry pulled up at looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Just because the boys can’t hear us doesn’t mean the driver won’t. Keep it down, babe.” Harry said. He leaned over, pulling Louis’ shirt up a bit and pressed a soft fiery kiss to the lad’s cute little tummy. Louis nodded. At this point he would agree to anything as long as Harry would continue sucking him off. Harry winked and then went down again. Louis threw his head back. Harry moaned again against Louis’ hard cock. Louis was doing his best not to release all over Harry’s pretty mouth since he didn’t want this to end any time soon.

Harry came up at dug his tongue into Louis’ slit. Louis moaned loudly, receiving a confused glance from the driver. Louis just smiled and pretended like nothing happened. To avoid the suspicious looks, Louis shifted, sitting up a bit. But that was the worst idea he ever made because his movement caused his dick to hit the back of Harry’s throat. Louis suppressed a powerful moan and just grabbed Harry’s curls. He looked down at Harry who was now looking at him through his thick eyelashes. Then Lou noticed that Harry was touching himself. One of his large hands shoved down his pants, stroking himself. 

“Come for me baby.” Harry whispered against Louis’ long dick. That’s all it took. The sensation of being caught, the look Harry kept giving him with his sensual words, and the view of Harry giving himself pleasure. Louis released in Harry’s deep mouth with a thick arch of his smooth back.

“Oh shit, Harry!” Louis moaned into his arm, trying to keep his screams to a low, along with a large string of profanities. Harry looked up at Louis and swallowed his load in front of him. Louis was still coming down from his high when Harry stretched up at pressed a kiss to his lover’s thin lips. Louis could taste himself against the perfect lips of Harry. 

Harry reached down and pulled Louis’ pants and boxers over his hips. And just in time since the screams from the stadium were coming quite near. “You’re so beautiful baby.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips. Louis blushed a little and continued to kiss him. “You’re amazing. Thank you.” Louis whispered, running his fingertips down Harry’s clothed chest.

“Are you relaxed now?” Harry winked. Louis suppressed a chuckled and nodded. “Very relaxed.” He said while kissing Harry’s jawline. Harry sighed and closed his eyes contently. He reached forward and pulled Louis close to his chest again, digging his head into Louis’ soft chestnut hair. Louis smiled and tapped Liam on the shoulder. Nervously, Liam turned and saw both boys cuddled together and let out a sigh of relief that whatever happened was officially done.

Minutes later, the lads’ van pulled up to the entrance of football match. Liam, Zayn, then Niall crawled out, followed by Louis and Harry. Yet before Louis had the chance to leave the vehicle, Harry had pulled him back in and kissed his lips. It wasn’t a hungry kiss. It wasn’t a rough mash of lips. It was sweet, loving kiss. The two moved softly and slowly, almost scared. But Louis wasn’t scared anymore, in fact, he was excited for this match! The two pulled back and Louis couldn’t help but miss the sadness in Harry’s eyes.

“Good luck, Boo Bear. I love you, baby.” Harry whispered, running the back of his hand against the jaw of the older lad. Louis smiled with a fluttering heart. No matter how many times he heard it, Louis would never get used to hearing Harry say that he loves him.

“I love you too, Hazza.” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead and turned, sliding out of the car. Harry sighed and got out. The lads all walked together until Louis had to part ways so he could join the team. Making sure no one was paying attention, Louis quickly pecked Harry’s lips. Louis still couldn’t deny that there was pain in the younger boy’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear while quickly hugging them. Harry could’ve told him the truth but he didn’t. He couldn’t. “Nothing, just nervous for you. Good luck.” Harry pulled back with a grin. Louis smiled and waved goodbye to the other boys. Harry turned and followed the boys to their seats. Harry didn’t necessarily lie to his other, but he was leaving out part of the truth.

Harry was nervous for Louis in the game. But that wasn’t all. Harry was going to miss Louis. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold him, kiss him, or even touch him for hours. Because there in the stands were two members of management. And in front of them, was Eleanor.


	2. Just Relax, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis cant seem to get this football match off his mind, so Harry helps him relax. Before and after

Throughout the entire game, Harry couldn’t stand still. The thought that management was secretly there and watching his every move caused chills to spread in his system. He could practically feel Eleanor’s devil eyes striking daggers into his back. He didn’t even understand what he was doing wrong to deserve this. Just watching his boyfriend run around the football grounds with those tight shorts, and messy hair, and sweaty biceps…

Harry shook his head, eliminating the thoughts from entering his mind before he got hard. And surprisingly, he could already feel his lower region heating and stiffening a little. He couldn’t even leave the fields for a moment to take care of it himself because he knew Louis would see his absence and feel disappointed, most likely dropping his will to win.

A whiles later, the game ultimately ended with Louis’ team winning. When the timer had run out of time, Harry noticed the score was at 3-0, with Louis’ team being the champions. Harry let out a loud cheer and ran straight onto the field and bringing his lover into his ready arms. He felt Louis wipe his damp forehead against the younger boy’s sleeve. Louis looked up at smiled and Harry. 

“Good job, Boo.” Harry smiled. Louis’ mouth dropped open to answer with a smile but it all soon faded. The joy in his eyes dulled as he noticed the two strictest members of management staring right at them. He also was keen on the fact that Eleanor and her sickly thigh gap were strutting right towards him. Louis pulled back and nodded at Harry, giving him the ‘she’s coming’ look that Harry sadly knew all to well, much to his displeasure.

“Thanks.” Louis said quietly before walking off. Harry sighed and ran a large hand through his hands. Harry walked back to where Niall, Liam, and Zayn were and their eyes all travelled down to his crotch. Harry let his eyes wander down and he noticed what his mates where in fact staring at. The curly haired lad was sporting an obvious hard on. Zayn began to snicker while Niall just burst out into a large laughter, as usual. Liam just shook his head.

“Here mate.” Liam mumbled and tossed over Harry’s large pea coat that went to just below his danger zone. Harry nodded a thank you and slipped the warm fabric over his arms and buttoned most of the buttons up. Harry turned and saw Louis taking pictures with fans and her. Harry thought of Eleanor with such distaste. He stared at the Manchester girl with laser-eyes, hoping to eliminate her with his powerful gaze but nothing would let her leave. 

Louis switched his glance over to Harry who turned and stared at him seductively. Harry decided to have some fun with the lad. He licked his plump lip, then taking the lower one between his teeth and biting, even tugging on it. His pearly teeth scraped over the soft layering, leaving Louis taken back. With his arm around Eleanor’s too-slim waist, Louis gasped a little. He could feel his cheeks heating up, along with his little friend in his pants. Eleanor turned to him while another fan was walking forward.

“You’re blushing.” She said. Louis nodded and cleared his throat. Eleanor leaned forward and whispered in Louis’ ear, “You just want to fuck him nice and hard don’t you?” Eleanor smirked and Louis stared at her with wide eyes. She winked and Louis began laughing with a small nod.

Harry witnessed that but didn’t want to let it get to him. He had no idea what Eleanor had whispered in his ear, but it sure made Louis’ blush. And that wink? Harry was the only one who was allowed to make Louis have those reactions. So Harry just waited. Waited until the fans left and waited until Eleanor left, which was actually quite a while. Harry leaned against the wall around the field and looked at the locker rooms. The last member of the team had just walked out. 

Louis had finally gotten away from Eleanor. He really didn’t mind the fans, but being with Eleanor wasn’t his cup of tea. Louis had wiped some sweat drops from his forehead and began walking towards Harry. Harry grinned and straightened his back, about to walk to his boyfriend. Then, the two members from their management oh-so kindly directed Louis to the locker room doors. Harry’s face fell in disappointment. He had waited ages to get to even touch Louis in any sort of way. But yet, just like that morning, another idea struck Harry.

Harry waited until Louis was in the locker room and management had made its way out of the fields. Harry then raced to the chamber, his feet smacking against the green grass. He finally reached the other end of the field, tugging the metal handle of the door around and pushing it open. He stood in the hot, humid locker room for a second, listening for a sound. He then heard that angelic laughter coming from the other side of the lockers. Harry quietly snuck through and found Louis perched on one of the slick wood benches on his iPhone, watching a video of himself playing in the match.

“They caught your ass in a good position there.” Harry inquired with a smirk on his face. Louis jumped from his position and turned, only to see Harry there. Louis got up and threw his phone in his bag. “What are you doing in here, Hazza?” Louis said, crossing the tiled floor. “Well, I wanted to see you.” Harry said sheepishly. He looked down at the ground but soon felt strong arms wrapping around his neck. Harry looked up at saw Louis nuzzling himself into his neck. Harry folded his arms around the older boy.

“I missed you, cupcake.” Louis mumbled, bringing up the common name the fans used for Harry. Harry smiled into Louis’ chestnut hair. “I missed you too.” Harry said almost in a whisper. “What’d you think of the game?” Louis asked, raising his head to look Harry in those glimmering green eyes he always caught himself getting easily lost in. “It was amazing. You were amazing. I bet your adrenaline is pumping.” Harry brought up, hoping to get the answer he was expecting.

And now that Louis had thought about it, his adrenaline was at an abnormal high. He was still jumpy and energized. Louis looked across Harry’s perfect, smooth neck and smiled a bit. “Yeah, yeah it is.” Harry internally screamed in victory. But he didn’t externally, since he didn’t want Louis to know what he was thinking.

“And I bet you’re sore?” Harry asked, now letting his lips trail across the top of Lou’s head. Louis nodded. “I can fix that.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. Harry shed his pea coat and threw it to the side, on top of Louis’ sports bag. Harry pressed his lips onto Louis’. It was extremely hungry and rough. Each movement and twist was sharp and aggressive. Louis was using his energy, reflecting it onto the younger’s lips. Harry gripped Louis’ waist and dug his nails into the cloth and being able to sink it barely into the skin. Louis moaned and threw his head back, indicating to Harry where he wanted his lips next.

Harry shifted his lips down to Louis’ perfect neck. He then went in for the kill and attached his lips to the joining point of the neck and shoulder. He knew it well as Lou’s sweet spot, one that made him twist and moan just by touching it. It’s why Harry’s arm was slung over the older’s shoulder with his fingertips brushing against that spot in various interviews. It was all for the sexual reaction. Sucking on Louis’ neck, even biting, was making Louis extremely hard. The bulge in his mesh shorts was growing and growing. It was pressing against Harry’s everlasting legs, which in turn, caused Harry to grow hard off the feeling and those fucking perfect moans Louis was producing.

“Harry, w-want you to-“ Louis sighed and groaned. “Want me to what, Lou? Suck your dick so hard? Make you moan for my lips wrapped around it, giving you the best blowjob ever?” Harry growled into his ear. Louis groaned and nodded, tugging on Harry’s curls. Harry chuckled and went down to the ground. His hands slipped Lou’s black shorts to his ankles. He began to palm Louis through his boxers. Louis moaned.

“Harry, please.” Louis moaned. Harry looked up at him innocently. “Do what, Boo?” He asked with a batter of his eyelashes. Louis rolled his eyes and suppressed a moan. “Suck me off. Like this morning.” Louis said. Harry chuckled and threw Louis boxers down, adding to the pool of clothing around his ankles. Louis’ excited member flung up in Harry’s face. It was already red and dripping with precome.

“Gosh, Lou, who made you this hard?” Harry chuckled while placing his hands on the throbbing erection in his face. Harry knew Louis wouldn’t last long so he wanted to make this short. “Yo did, Haz, only you.” Louis said while Harry lazily dragged his hand over Louis’ cock. “Not Eleanor?” Harry questioned. “No, just you. Only you. No one else, damnit Harry, just blow me!” Louis yelled. Harry chuckled and placed his lips around Louis’s dick.

Louis thought that this morning was the best blowjob Harry had ever given him. But he was incredibly wrong. The way Harry’s large lips wrapped around Louis’ penis was perfect. The way his cheeks hollowed while he stared up at Louis through those thick eyelashes. Louis let out pornographic moans as Harry deep-throated him, keeping vibrations from his throat vivid on the sensitive skin.

“God, Harry, I want to fuck you so hard.” Louis exclaimed while tossing his head back. Harry was hoping he would say this. With one final slurp, Harry took Louis out of his mouth with a large pop. He stood back up and kissed Louis, letting him taste himself. Harry forced his tongue into the older’s mouth. Louis moaned and sucked on Harry’s plush tongue. Harry moaned softly and slipped his hands under Louis’ jersey, tweaking his nipples. Louis gasped and threw his shirt off and tossed his pants and boxers from his ankles. 

And then there was a naked Louis and fully dressed Harry.

“You wear too many clothes.” Louis growled and tugged at Harry’s shirt. Harry chuckled and assisted his boyfriend in taking his own shirt off. Harry leaned in and kissed Louis again, hard and passionate. Even in the humid room with sweat dripping from their foreheads and the force in everything they had, love was laced in every move of their winding lips. Louis pulled back and grabbed Harry by that famous gold chain he wore, pulling him over to the bench by it. This turned Harry on so much, letting his erection practically hurt those fucking tight jeans.

Louis threw Harry onto the bench and pulled his shoes off. He threw them across the room, making them hit the lockers with a stern metallic bang. “Lay across it.” Louis growled, making Harry bend over the light bench. Harry loved with Louis took this kind of control. It was a different side of Louis that no one got to see. Only him. Louis ripped off Harry’s tight ass jeans and boxers all at once, making Harry step out of them. Harry supported himself with those muscled arms holding him up, large palms flat against the seat.

Louis decided to tease the younger lad. He placed his hands on Harry’s perfect, smooth, alabaster back. His hands massaged the boy, moving up and down, around his torso, up his washboard abs and pinching two of his four nipples. Harry moaned. “Just fuck me Lou!” Harry yelled. Louis grinned and placed a kiss on Harry’s back. He bent down, and kneeled on one knee. Louis popped a finger in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it. He took it out a minute after and placed it near Harry’s ass.

Louis examined Harry’s hole. Pink and puckered and beautiful. And tight, very tight. Louis let his finger fall over the muscle, tussling it about a bit. Harry gasped and let his head fall back, some chocolate curls brushing his back skin. Louis pushed his finger into the tight space. He let it sink knuckle deep while the heat swarmed his skin. Harry writhed underneath him, eyes shut tightly in the pain that had yet to become pleasure. Louis twisted his middle finger a little, and soon began thrusting it. Quickly enough, he was able to slip his index finger in with it. Harry was a moaning, sweating mess underneath him.

Harry was pushing himself back on Lou’s fingers. He was letting the fingers fuck him. Harry moaned and grabbed the end of the bench. “Louis, god, yes!” Harry gasped as Louis began to scissor him. Feeling the small bumps inside Harry was setting them both off. Louis was debating whether to pump himself or not. He decided on the latter, figuring Harry wanted him nice and hard. “Yeah, you like that, Harry?” Louis kissed Harry’s plump ass.

“Yes, god Louis yes!” Harry said while pushing himself back on Louis’ fingers. Louis moved his lips to where his fingers were and slipped them out easily. Harry whined at the loss but was soon gasping when he felt Louis’ tongue slipping inside his heat. He loved when Louis did this, licking every inch of him. Louis loved the taste of Harry’s tight little hole. Even though he’s fucked him hundreds of times, it always tightened slicker than a knot. But when Louis licked Harry like this, he could make him reach his high just by doing this.

Louis kept having to remind himself that he still had to fuck Harry. But Harry just tasted so fucking good that it was hard. Louis slapped his eyelids closed and slipped his tongue in and out Harry repeatedly. Harry was a writhing mess under him. Quickly being broken down and hardening with every simple brush of Louis’ fingers upon his skin. Louis eventually mustered the ability to pulled away from Harry’s ass. He quickly pumped himself and slicked his own cock with his precome and wet, slippery fingers.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Hz. You want that?” Louis whispered darkly. Harry nodded frantically with closed eyes. “Want me to pound into you so you can’t walk for a week? SO every damn fan knows how good I can fuck you?” Louis chuckled with lust in his baby blue eyes. Harry had no time to respond to that since Louis was already balls deep in him. Harry flung his head back and screamed out.

Louis let Harry adjust to his full size for a few moments. All his adrenaline was pushing him to move but he didn’t want to hurt Harry. He was just so tight. “Move, Lou. F-fuck move.” Harry said gasping. Louis internally cheered for this and began sliding his dick within Harry. He pulled out so just the tip was inside of Harry. Louis forced everything in back at once and began thrusting.

“Y-yes, Lou! Oh-h-h fuck yes!” Harry hissed. Every inch of skin was sweating for both of them. The humid atmosphere of the stiff locker room was assisting them any, only in slicking up Lou’s cock more. Louis groaned as he slid in and out of Harry’s perfect body.

“Oh Harry you feel so good. Oh yeah babe.” Louis moaned. Harry moaned and grabbed the locks on the lockers in front of him. The veins in his neck pulsed. His green eyes blew open, pupils so enlarged that only a sliver of green remained present. “H-harder. M-more. F-faster.” Harry spat out commands at Louis with a quivering voice. Louis knew Harry never liked anything extremely hard, and even at the rate he was going was usual enough for Harry. But apparently the lust was clouding his moral senses.

Louis abided his requests and pounded into him quicker. Each snap of his hips was desperate and aching, filling Harry with his love. Louis gripped onto Harry’s irresistible hip bones and dug his short nails in. Harry wailed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Each sexy, pornographic sound encouraged Louis to pulse his thick member into Harry harder and harder.

“You’re so perfect babe. So beautiful.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s shoulder. His lips caressing every inch of Harry’s bare back. His tongue scraping the soft skin. Harry moaned and lashed out. His eyes scrunching closed in pure pleasure. His hands moved back down to the bench, his knuckles white from grasping it so hard. He knew he was coming close but he didn’t want it to end.

“L-Louis thank y-you!” Harry screamed out. Louis knew why Harry was thanking him but he didn’t want to accept it. He was truly just fucking him. Harry was being the perfect sex figure here. Louis just wrapped his arms around Harry while still leaning over him. He hugged him close to his chest while still thrusting into him hard and fast. His dick ached from so much pressure but he loved it more than anything. He wanted it to go faster but he couldn’t. His energy was coming down while he himself was reaching his climax point in the near future.

Louis decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He could see Harry wanting to let his cum flow out every time he sent a wave of thrusts into him. The wet curls on Harry’s head clung to the skin around his face, or whatever was closest really. 

“Cum for me baby.” Louis whispered seductively with his hands on Harry’s hips again and his back straight. ‘Baby’ was like the ultimate trigger word for Harry. Every time Louis said that single, simple word, Harry turned into a beautiful, exotic mess underneath his thin body. Harry screamed out and released all over the floor and bench. His eyes kept themselves shut while his back arched under him. Harry’s head was thrown back onto his back shoulders.

Louis rode out his orgasm, instantly releasing once he saw his gorgeous boyfriend releasing a huge amount. The way Harry’s face twisted in the tiring pleasure was easy enough to send Lou over the edge. Louis released inside of Harry and filled up every inner aspect of the younger boy. Louis pulled out and they both collapsed on the gray tiled floor of the locker room. Harry lay on top of Louis’ naked body.

“Good job in the game, Boo.” Harry said while panting. Louis chuckled and hugged Harry close to his body. Harry left tiny butterfly kisses along Louis’ neck, pressing against the lovebite he left there. “Thank you, Hazza. Good job with the blowjobs.” Louis smirked. Harry blushed and hid his head in the crook of Louis’ neck.

“Babe, as much as I want to cuddle and fall asleep with you right here, the boys are waiting to drive home.” Louis whispered gently in Harry’s ear. Harry sighed and nodded. He reluctantly lifted himself off of his boyfriend and began pulling on his clothes. He helped Louis up. Louis smiled and kissed his boyfriend softly and gently, right on his pink lips. Harry bent over and picked up his boyfriend’s fresh clothes. He assisted Louis in stepping into each piece and slipping each fabric piece onto his slim body.

Minutes later, after whispering “thank you’s” and “I love you’s”, the two walked out of the steamy locker room hand in hand. The other three lads of their band were waiting with droopy eyes in the van. The two climbed into the back of the van with disapproving looks from Zayn, Liam, and Niall. “You reek of sex.” Niall flatly said. Louis and Harry burst into laughter. The van took off in the night carrying the five boys back to London. Harry leaned over and cuddled into Louis’ soft side.

“I love you, Boo.” Harry sighed and snuggled into his lover’s side. Louis nuzzled his nose in the top of Harry’s luscious chocolatey curls. “I love you, too baby.” Louis whispered only so softly that Harry could hear. Despite the ache in his legs and torso from the football match and the intense love-making with Harry, everything was right. Everything was at peace. His face resting on the pillow of Harry’s hair, his blue eyes dripping closed into a peaceful sleep. Yet, before he fell asleep, he couldn’t help but feel bad for the custodian that had to clean up all the cum on the locker room floor.


End file.
